


Young Love in all it's Weirdness

by thatandsuch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cheating, Childhood Sweethearts, Drunken Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatandsuch/pseuds/thatandsuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein and Spirit and their secret childhood love affair (by Child I mean 16 or so) I promise it's not as cheesy as it sounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love in all it's Weirdness

**Author's Note:**

> There is some swearing but not more than there is in the actual Anime and Manga. Also they're 16 or so in this.

Spirit was considered a normal teenage boy. He was charismatic and good-looking so he was good with the ladies (and some of the men) and so he had a beautiful girlfriend named Kami. All the other boys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to date him. His Meister, Stein was almost the complete opposite. He was quite and strange looking with his grey hair and odd clothes that he stitched up instead of replacing. Almost everyone around them wondered why they got along so well. Eventually it was brushed off as ‘opposites attract’. Even Kami didn’t understand. They were in a serious relationship though. There was talk of her becoming his Meister even. Her old weapon had to leave the DWMA, so she needed one. Honestly he didn’t want to be that tied down. 

One night Spirit decided to think about his life. Of course by thinking of his life, he meant get drunk. He had a great time at his favourite club (since the women loved him and his favourite bar tender never asked for ID) and now he was stumbling to the apartment he shared with his meister. Once he got there he found Stein doing one of his favourite activities, reading about anatomy of some animal or another. Spirit being drunk decided to start an argument about their favourite thing to argue about “Why do you always cut me up when I’m asleep?!” he yelled.

The response Stein gave was much calmer as he turned around in his chair he asked “When should I cut you up then?” then he gave a smile that was kind of mischievous and kind of creepy. But Spirit was used to that.

The fact that Stein was so calm combined with what he said just made Spirit madder “I dunno maybe when I know about it” he just realized that he accidentally gave Stein permission to cut him up so he added “Or never”. Of course all his words were much more slurred than that so it just made his Meister laugh. Of course once again the response was not so great “You don’t understand!” Spirit was slowly getting even louder “I love and trust you and then you do this!” after it came out he realized what he said. He then looked embarrassed and made a beeline to his room. Stein just went back to reading while he listened to Spirit not so quietly freak out.

***************************************************************************

The next late morning Spirit woke up feeling even worse than he normally did when he was hung-over. As he was puking in the toilet, he remembered why. He tried to take some pain-killers without Stein noticing but that didn’t work. He tried to sneak into their shared kitchen but he was already there as calm as ever, eating breakfast. As Spirit stood there looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Stein just continued acting like he normally does and then asked “So enjoying the weekend?”

Spirit just responded “Oh shut-up”.

He continued to be shocked by the way the younger man was reacting when he was calmly told “I thought the rudeness would stop when you weren’t drunk, looks like I was wrong, how interesting”. 

The older male was offended but didn’t want to jump to conclusions so he asked “How am I being rude?” 

Stein was quiet while he walked up to Spirit and stood right in front of him. He then said “Well Senpai first of all you just disappeared after school when you were supposed to give me a ride home, then you show up late at night and you start yelling at me, then you tell me you love me without letting me respond and now you tell me to shut up” He paused and then asked “can you see how that’s kind of rude?”.

This made Spirit’s face start to turn as red as his hair as he stuttered out “yeah, I can see how that wasn’t too great” but then he got curious and asked “what would your response have been?”

He could see Stein’s calm and collected attitude but he tried to gain it back as he explained “well since we’re getting everything out in the open, I was going to tell you that I cut you up because” he paused briefly to sigh and continued with a different tone of voice as before “It’s easier for me to do that than to tell you I love you too” he was going to continue but got cut off by Spirit suddenly grabbing him by the front of his shirt and slamming their lips together. 

They continued moving their lips together until they remembered they had to breathe. Spirit being himself told Stein seductively “You see there are some experiments I won’t mind you doing on me”. 

He didn’t know what he expected in return but not the response he got. It was “well I do like experimenting but maybe later when you’re not as sick and I’m done my homework”. Stein walked away and smiled in a psychotic way before saying “Oh and Kami called yesterday, she was also wondering where you were”. The thought of being reprimanded by her immediately killed Spirit’s boner. 

He was right, Kami wanted to know where Spirit was the night before. Of course he couldn’t tell her that he was out flirting with other women and getting drunk. So he told her “Oh I was out relaxing since it was the weekend”. 

She was used to his behaviour so she saw right through it even though they were talking on the phone, she wasn’t impressed “I know you’re lying. Why are you lying to me?”

He decided to tell her part of the truth “I was doing a bit of drinking, so that isn’t technically lying”.

She still wasn’t very happy that he lied to her and asked “Is it really so hard to tell me that?” she continued by defending herself a bit “I mean sure I didn’t like that I couldn’t get a hold of you but I’m not that much of a stick in the mud”.

He sighed and said “I know that, I was worried since I don’t want to make you upset” at least that part was true. 

Her voice softened as she said “I know and that’s nice of you, it’s just you don’t have a very good way of going about that” she paused and continued “What I called for in the first place was to ask if you wanted to come with me and some of my friends to go to a movie” she then changed the subject by saying “since we’re talking I might as well ask you if you wanted to meet my parents next weekend since they’re coming to town to visit me.

The answer was of course ‘no’ but he couldn’t tell her that. So instead he said most of the truth “I dunno, meeting the parents isn’t very fun, what if they don’t like me?”

She told him “I’m sure they’ll love you” she only said that to make him feel better. Honestly she was nervous too. 

**************************************************************************

So he met her parents. They were nice people but all he could think about was the fact that they would like him even less if he knew that he was cheating on their daughter.

He didn’t know why he did it so much. It was just a bad habit he’d gotten into. Like some people watch too much TV or smoke. Well to be honest he did both of those things as well. Just because he had a few bad habits didn’t mean that he was a bad person. Even though lately, he had a harder time convincing himself of that than usual.

One of the reasons he got on so well with Stein was because it helped him think about how he wasn’t the only one with bad habits that some people might consider fatal flaws. Sure Stein had a bit of a dissection fetish but really who didn’t have a few weird fetishes. Not to mention Stein smoked even more than he did. The only way either of them got cigarettes was because Stein used his powers or whatever as a Meister to convince store workers he was much older than he was. Well the grey hair also helped.

So there he was lying in bed after having been well fucked by Stein and thinking about what a terrible person he was. He never regretted any of the times he cheated. The only thing he felt bad about was the fact that he didn’t feel bad about it. That probably doesn’t make any sense but he was too tired to care.

He decided to change what he was thinking about. It was shocking that Stein was actually asleep. Maybe he gets worn out by sex, he started thinking about the fun experiment that was performed on him right as Stein started waking up. “What time is it” Spirit was asked groggily.

Spirit looked at the clock and replied “I didn’t realize it was already three in the morning”

Stein sat up and said “I usually don’t sleep for that long, thanks for that I guess” and he smiled cheekily.

Spirit asked the obvious question “is that how you find time to cut me up in my sleep?”

Stein decided to be honest with him. “Yes, what else am I supposed to do when it’s three thirty and everyone is asleep?”

Spirit replied sarcastically “I dunno, normal people things”

The reply was also sarcastic “Ok then, I’ll just go get shitfaced drunk and go have sex with random women”

This wasn’t helping him get his mind off his fatal flaws so Spirit decided to be a hypocrite and say “That’s a terrible thing to do”

Stein laughed and said “Ok then I’ll go and walk around town trying to get people to buy things for me by telling them I’ll be the next Death-Scythe”

Damn, he forgot about that one “Ok fine, I get it, we all have our bad habits” so he tried to propose a challenge and said “I’ll stop doing those things when you stop smoking a pack a day and cutting things up” 

Stein stopped the conversation by saying “let’s just admit none of those things are going to happen and let you go to sleep” and got out of Spirit’s bed and left the room. 

When Spirit still couldn’t sleep and it was past four, he heard some rustling and felt a slight poking in his arm that was sticking out of the bed. Then he was out cold. Stein decided to do him a favour and not cut him open tonight because the weapon was also worn out he thought smugly.

*********************************************  
The next morning after class Stein decided to stay far away from Spirit and Kami even though they were his friends, well kind of. He really didn’t want to hear them talking about how things went with her parents with some of her friends. He only kind of hated her even though he wanted Spirit for himself but he hated her friends more, mostly because they hated him. In fact they voiced it so much Spirit got tired of sticking up for him. He watched from far away but not far enough that he couldn’t hear what they were saying while kind of reading a science book for fun under a tree he decided he preferred to most people. 

He was reading about the theory of relativity, again when he heard Spirit voice his name briefly, he didn’t know about what exactly but he did hear one of the girls comments “I still don’t understand how you’re friends with him it’s not like he understands what it’s like having a girlfriend is like”

Another one of them chimed in saying “He’s probably not even interested in women” then the other girls started laughing and Kami was trying to hold in her laughter but failing. 

Spirit reacted differently than the girls expected, he looked at all of them seriously and then asked “What is so wrong with that?” this made Stein have to hide his smile into his book. 

Another one of the girls looked at Spirit with an unbelieving expression on her face and asked “Are you serious?”

This made Spirit even angrier he then got a dangerously calm look on his face, Stein mostly saw it when they were about to start fighting. Instead of stabbing some stupid girl like Stein almost expected, Spirit turned and walked away. Kami yelled “Hey! Wait!” she was ignored though and soon enough Stein was looking up at Spirit sitting next to him. 

It was awkward at first because Stein didn’t know what to say but Spirit finally asked the question that was on his mind “Do you like women?”

This got him to finally answer the question so he said “Nope” before Spirit could ask another question Stein answered it for him “Also, you’re not the first person I’ve experimented on”.

Spirit turned away from him and said “Ok then” they stayed there for awhile sitting in companionable silence, since Stein could hardly go back to reading his book after that.

********************************************************************

Around a month later they were lying on the couch as Stein couldn’t remember why he was letting Spirit cry into his shoulder since this had been happening for so long. Then a few words were heard through the sound of crying muffled by his jacket “I’m sorry I agreed without thinking”.

Oh yeah, that. Kami noticed some of the artwork Stein put on Spirit’s body and freaked out. Spirit didn’t know what to do so he played dumb. Awhile later Kami showed up at their apartment to yell at him. Thankfully Spirit had got up to get some tissues and had the commonsense to stay hidden from her. After she had finished yelling at him he responded the way he usually does in situations like this, by acting like a cold-hearted bastard. When she finished her spiel about how he should go to jail or something the only response Stein gave was “Are you done yet?” She yelled at him some more about how he was worse than she originally thought. She then stomped out angrily with a slam at the door.

Spirit came out from his hiding place but apparently his facade was getting so good even Spirit got caught up in it and asked angrily “Do you even care?” then added “If you don’t I’ll leave right now”.

Well that couldn’t happen. Stein got up and stood really close to the other man and whispered into Spirit’s ear “Of course I care, that Bitch is taking away my favourite experiment, Senpai” while putting his hand up Spirit’s shirt and stroking a mutually favourite scar. It was from an interesting experiment involving Restraints, Whip Cream, Chocolate sauce and Scalpels. The results were beneficial for all parties involved, even if it was very messy. 

Spirit asked seductively “We don’t want that to happen now do we?” as he bucked his hips into Stein.

“No we don’t” was the answer along with a kiss that made them both start to forget the terrible situation they were in.

**************************************************************

Somehow they made it to a bed and afterward it made Stein smile when he looked at all the clothes sprawled around them that they had thrown about without thinking. Spirit on the other hand was unable to stay cheerful for long. He was curled into the other Stein and using his arm as a pillow when he decided to say the annoying emotional stuff they were both thinking. “I’ll miss you, I really love you, even after all that’s happened”.

Stein was even worse at the emotional parts so he just turned his body to the side and kissed him gently then turned away so they could both pretend to be asleep. 

****************************************************************

Things completely changed the next day when Spirit made him take the fall along with making him sound like the character Frankenstein his parents named him after when they were trying to have a sense of humour. They should’ve realized that it would backfire on them. He was only thinking about that because everything about this made Stein angrier than the time he realized his parents were only pretending to be proud of his interest in science and put him in Therapy for the first time. And that was saying something. So when Spirit got back to the apartment Stein was waiting for him. Stein calmly asked “Isn’t it crazy of me to think you wouldn’t be an asshole about this?”

Spirit looked at him sheepishly and said “I was just keeping up appearances”.

Stein started the speech he’d been practicing almost all day “well I’m also keeping up appearances, I’m going to talk to Lord Death tomorrow and request that since I no longer have a weapon and I’m obviously the best meister here that isn’t a teacher, if I can leave and apply to university. It shouldn’t be a problem.” He paused to look at Spirit’s face and saw he was on the verge of crying, again. He knew he was a terrible person but even after all that happened he couldn’t help but try to comfort his Senpai. “Hopefully the next time I see you other than us packing up our things, you’ll be a Death Scythe and I’ll be a Doctor”.

Spirit started tearing up but he couldn’t help but smile and say “You’d make a great Doctor if your bedside manner was better”.

Stein only replied with one of his rare genuine smiles that hardly looked psychotic and turned away, glad that they didn’t have to leave with things on a bad note. They had known each other too long for that.


End file.
